gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne McLarson
Cheyenne Alice McLarson 'is a main character on Glee: The New Years. She is known for having the edgiest personality on the show and most likely the best personality of the season, following her former nemesis, Claira Kingston. Cheyenne dated Daniel Mick, until he came out as gay and started dating A.J. Riley. She was single, after she met Ari Washington, and they began dating before. She joined New Directions, but quit later on in season 2 and formed The McKinley Rebels. Personality A quiet girl, Cheyenne has a large voice hidden behind her shyness. Until she joined glee club, Cheyenne was shy, didn't have many friends, and was afraid to be herself. She is a person of extreme tastes, preferring the crazy clothing, and hair colors, but she has been limited, due to McKinley's bullies. Cheyenne is known for being a fighter, according to to Bad Influence, when she physically attacks Claira Kingston, the antagonist of the fanfic. Now, she's known for being the H.B.I.C. Biography Season One Triangle Of Love In this episode, Cheyenne is introduced, when Anna hears her humming, she believes that she has a bigger voice and convinces her to join New Directions. However, at first, she was scared that she would be rejected. When she auditioned, by performing ''Hair, ''everyone loved her performance. Meanwhile, realizing that Daniel was feeling left out due to being rejected by Rick over A.J., Cheyenne decided to give out a helping hand as New Directions performed ''Parachute. High School Of Horrors Cheyenne, in the beginning of the episode, performs Little Shop Of Horrors alongside Anna and Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Cheyenne feels discouraged when New Directions have to perform for the Halloween event at McKinley High. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Cheyenne and Daniel have began dating for a course of two weeks, although Cheyenne felt surprised, feeling she would have been rejected. Cheyenne, alongside Daniel, are given slushie facials. At the halloween party, Cheyenne dresses up as Katy Perry, and she performs Calling All The Monsters with the girls of New Directions, and she performs ''E.T. ''with Daniel. Girls Will Be Boys Cheyenne, along with the girls, are fed up with the boys' immature antics. Bad Influence Cheyenne believes that Daniel is cheating on her, and acting weird towards her, and Claira believes that she's an easy target and tries to be her "friend", but ever since, Cheyenne became more abominable, as she and Daniel's ex, Lily, got into many wrangles. Daniel suddenly called her a bitch after, telling her that Claira's the reason why she's being so mean, and Cheyenne decides to break free of her, but it turns to a huge altercation causing them to get suspended. Ultra-Clutch Cheyenne returns from her suspension, but gets heated when Lily joins New Directions. However, by the end, she decides to reconcile with Lily. Weekend Cheyenne is also known to be Santana Lopez's best friend, and also lives in Lima Heights, just like Santana, she invites her to Chuck's party and also kisses her during a game of Spin The Bottle. R.R.R. Cheyenne tries to get a solo for Regionals, but Mr. Schuester declines it because he only wanted group numbers for the setlist Spread The Love When Cheyenne tries to support Daniel after his coming out, she decides to stand up for homosexuals and give a student rally, but when Claira tries to ruin it, she and Claira get into another fight, causing them to go to detention. Detention In this episode, it focuses on Cheyenne, Claira and Julian being sent to detention along with a few new others. Cheyenne gets into multiple arguments with Azimio, and a guy named Ari defends Cheyenne, she thanks him for his defense, but then it turns into a huge debate about girls and boys later on. Cheyenne and Ari bond and it seems as if she likes him. Changes Cheyenne ends her feud with Claira when she decides to change her ways and return back to New Directions Radio City Nights Cheyenne sings a solo for Nationals with New Directions. Season Two N.D. Hospitality Cheyenne threatens to hurt Jacob when he calls her a blonde. Meanwhile, she starts to judge the new girl, Carina, when giving doubting looks during her audition. But as she performs, Cheyenne starts to think that she's good. The Pink Friday Experience Marking a big episode for Cheyenne, she dresses up as Nicki Minaj to persuade Mr. Schuester to allow a tribute to her. However, he refuses and this causes Cheyenne to anything she can to allow this. Meanwhile, Cheyenne reunites with Ari, and he supports her when she claims to make a Nicki Minaj protest. Giving a long lecture to Mr. Schuester about allowing Nicki Minaj, she, Elizabeth, Charlie, and Carina all make signs for revenge. Later on, when Mr. Schuester gives them the chance, she performs Check It Out with New Directions. Songs S1= '''Solos: Hairr.PNG|'Hair' (Triangle of Love) RTBW.PNG|'Right To Be Wrong' (Bad Influence) Cheyennemclarson.png|'Glitter In The Air' (R.R.R.) Cheyennemclarson.png|'Misery Business' (Detention) 483px-Domino333.PNG|'Shark In The Water' (Radio City Nights) Duets: Et.PNG|'E.T' (Daniel) (High School of Horrors) Rs.PNG|'Rock Star' (Addison) (Girls Will Be Boys) $R9JVTQR.PNG|'Beautiful Liar' (Claira) (Bad Influence) latest (1).png|'Conga' (Chanel) (School Daze) Cheyennemclarson.png|'One Day' (Shawn) (R.R.R.) 'Solos (in a Group Number):' Season Two: #'Your Love' (The Pink Friday Experience) #'Hard ' (Girl Power) #'Understand '(Our Time Now) #'Spanish Guitar '(Our Time Now) Season Three: #'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' (The Devil's Advocate) #'I Can't Do It Alone '(Taking the Lead) #'Better than Revenge '(Hardly Breathing) Solos (In A Duet): Season One: #'E.T. '(Daniel) (High School of Horrors) #'Rock Star' (Addison) (Girls Will Be Boys) #'Beautiful Liar' (Claira) (Bad Influence) Season Two: #'Stupid Hoe '(Carina) (The Birthday Crashers) #'Commander '(Carina) (Our Time Now) Season Three: #'Take A Hint '(Candace) (Recruit/Pursuit) #'Rehab '(Clyde) (The Devil's Advocate) Category:Characters Category:New Directions Member |-| S2= Solos: ' 507px-YL.PNG|'Your Love' (The Pink Friday Experience) 551px-TOAT.PNG|'Train On A Track' (Center Stage Of Attention) Hard.PNG|'Hard' (Girl Power) Understand.PNG|'Understand' (Our Time Now) SpanishGuitar.PNG|'Spanish Guitar' (Our Time Now) ' Duets: ' TBCUncutposter.png|'Stupid Hoe''' (Carina) (The Birthday Crashers (Uncut)) HB.PNG|'Hollaback Girl' (Carina) (Girl Power) Commander.PNG|'Commander' (Carina) (Our Time Now) '''